The Street Racer's Lover
by Kamikazi15
Summary: The fast cars, the women...the life. Witness and experience the life of Jin Kazama, a former street racer trapped in his own forbidden fantasy. Experience life in the fast lane as Jin's heart races for Xiaoyu...problem is...she is taken by his rival. R


__

**A/N: **_Alright peeps! Here is another story from Kamikazi! Whoo hoo! Now for this one, I am stepping out of the soft and mushy stuff for now, and I am going into a new ground! That's right people...I Kamikazi is making a fic about Love and Cars! Now, be easy on me! This is my first time doing something like this, so no flames! But, without further ado, I present to you...The Street Racer's Lover! *cheers* Oh Yeah! I don't own Tekken or any other Tekken related thing...If I did, I wouldn't be here and Lee would be gay...XD! Just playing! Enjoy and remember, Read and rate! Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Burnin' Rubber!

Tokyo, Japan started it all...the lights, the technology...the women...but most importantly...the cars. Hearing the sound of engines roaring was music to Jin Kazama's ears. Now, Jin Kazama was one of the best Street Racers in Asia, and he planned on keeping it that way. He owned a large amount of vehicles, hell, he owned his own garage, just outside of Tokyo. From all shapes, style and sizes...he had them all. He became interested in Street Racing when his Uncle, Lars, took him to a Crew Meet, there his entire being was surrounded by nothing but cars, women, but also...the fame. In every Crew, there is a King or Queen, his Uncle Lars was the King...which meant he had the most respect, the most money...the most everything. After that, Jin dedicated his life to nothing but racing, it gave him one hell of an adrenaline rush and he loved it! In Tokyo, there was a form of racing called drifting...where the concept is to slide the car to the side while adding style and flare to the turn, Kazama was a master at that, his skills were very rare and unique. He loved it, not only that but the ladies love it too; With the Street Racing credit comes along the women too, Jin has had his fair share of women from time to time, but they didn't seem to fit the script for him. He wasn't all that romantic either, but hey, at least he tried! The reason why their relationships wouldn't work was the fact that his mind was always captivated by another car, or another female's ass! But, with the Street Racing life comes the Street Racer's needs.

Tonight, Jin planned to do what he always did best...Drifting and Street Racing. The thought made chills run down his spine with excitement. Meanwhile, at the track, his friend; Kyo waited for him as he was now growing impatient. "Dammit Jin, where are you?" He says to himself before he grabs his cellphone and dials Jin's number, he sits the phone on his ear as he waited for Jin to pick up. Jin on the other hand, just got out of the shower when his phone was ringing on his counter, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was slightly wet as the water dripped down his musculant body, he walks over to the place where the phone was ringing, grabbed it and answered by saying "Yo! What's up?" Kyo was now impatient with Jin as he replied "What's up? What's up? You need to bring your ass down here Kazama that's what's up dammit! They need a fourth and you're the only one who can fit the bill, Hurry up and get down here. That's all I'm saying." Jin's ears were then in contact with the sound of the dial tone, he took the phone away from his ear, looked at it before slightly laughing to himself and putting the cell phone back on the table. He then walks over to his closet and opens it as he then examines the contents inside of it.

He picks out a wife beater for an undershirt, a black button up shirt with short sleeves, black jeans and a pair of black and white converses. He buttoned up his shirt half way and tucked the shoelaces of his converses inside of them, grabbed a watch and slapped it on his wrists as he then walked over to his mirror to examine his attire, where he then gelled his hair to his normal status, looked over to the corner of his mirror where his lucky dogtags hung, he grabbed them and put them on to make the outfit complete. He was now pleased with himself as he then looked into the mirror before biting at his lower lip and saying to himself "You...are one sexy motherfucker!" He then looked down at his watch to see what time it was, seeing that he was running out of time, he grabbed his car keys and headed for his beloved vehicle.

He opened the door to his garage, when his eyes laid on his most prized posession...his Nissan 370z. It was grey with a red decal and Amuse bodykit, BBS RS GT rims and a carbon fiber hood to complete it. He opened the doors that were scissor styled and got inside before he closed the door behind him, he stuck the key in the ignition and turned the engine on, he smiled with satisfaction as the car roared as he patted the gas pedal, Jin laughed with excitement and glee before he pressed a button on the visor that opened the garage, where he then drove the car into the city of Tokyo. While he is driving his car, his phone rings and yet again it was Kyo, he sighs before picking it up and saying "Before you say a damn word, I am on my way, keep your panties on you wimp!" Kyo laughed slightly at his friend's remark as he then says "Heh, alright Kazama...we'll see about that." Jin copies the same laugh, hangs up the phone and tosses it to the passenger seat. As he drives, he drifts, and weaves in and out of traffic, hearing the sounds of horns from pedestrian vehicles, he laughed with satifaction as a slick grin appears on his face. The night time air whipped through his hair as the roar of his engine lit up the sky.

He made it to his destination, which was an empty underground parking lot, he pulled up to the front gate, where his window was now rolled up as he rolled it down and a woman with a black tank top and pink shorts was the ticket holder, she smirked sensually at Jin where she then leaned against car, the clevage of her breasts perfectly exposed to him, he looked at them before looking back up at her, he then handed her the ticket before looking back at her clevage and saying "You might want to cover those up before you get yourself in trouble with me Kai." She laughed at his joke before saying "Now, it wouldn't be the first time now would it _Jin?" _How she said his name made him stiffen a little in his pants as he rememebered their previous times together. Him and Kai didn't share a relationship, more like a sexual relationship. And it started back in high school were he and Kai originally started dating, until Jin took her virginity and then the addiction happend. He then looked at her before laughing slightly and saying "No, it wouldn't...Now, can you be a good girl and give me my damn pass so I can get in?"

"Already taken care of." She says to him as she hands his pass to him, he then winks at her before driving off into the core of the parking lot where a Street Racing extravaganza waited for him, as he drove through it, women looked at him, some of them he dated before; some of them he hadn't but planned to. They were dancing to the music near their vehicles or boyfriend's vehicles but only one woman caught his attention...the one and only Ling Xiaoyu...only problem was...she was taken by Hworang who was Jin's arch rival. It made him sick to his stomach to see her with him, he wanted her to be with him, Xiaoyu drove a car as well, a nice and cute Honda S2000, possibly Hworang brought it for her.

When she heard the sound of Jin's car, her eyes immediately adverted over to it, not only hers but Hworang's as well. As soon as Jin got out of his car, the other Street Racers cheered as if they were waiting for him to show up. Hworang looked the opposite direction of his arch rival, he then whispered in Xiao's ear "Don't you even think about it, you belong to me...not him." She then stopped looking in Jin's direction and looked over at Hworang as if he's gone crazy. He noticed her expression and raised an eyebrow at her in a serious sense, her gaze still remains the same. How Xiaoyu hooked up with Hworang was beyond her, she wanted to end it but she didn't know how without him going ballistic. Who she really wanted was Jin, she was everything that she wanted, and also not to mention sexy as hell. When Kyo saw Jin, he walked over to him, just like Jin; Kyo was a chick magnet. Kyo had the same complexion as Jin, his hair was jet black and stopped at his neck. His eyes were a glassy dark gray and his smile was to die for. Jin and Kyo looked like brothers to most people, which was in fact true.

Kyo and Jin have the same father but different mother, even though they both found out in their 9th grade year in High School, which makes Kyo, Jin's half brother, but they are still best friends. Kyo then examines Jin's car before looking up at him and glancing over at Hworang and saying to Jin "You better kick his ass Jin, he seems serious." Jin looked at his younger half brother and snickered before saying "I'm not worried about him Kyo, I'm worried about getting his car in my garage." He then notices Xiaoyu, his heart skips a beat, she wore her hair out as it stopped mid section of her back, a short tank that exposed her abdominals perfectly, skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. By now, she was examing the engine of her car, as she popped the hood and looked inside of it.

"Start it again Rei" Xiao says to Rei while her eyes were still pasted onto her engine, he responded by nodding as he pressed the gas pedal, hearing the roar of her engine. Jin noticed that and looked over to Hworang to see if he was looking, fortunately he wasn't. With the coast clear, Jin walked over to Xiao and ran his hands down to her bottom and gently squeezes it before resting his arms around her waist and pulling her close and gently kisses her neck, earning a slight gasps from Xiao as she turns her head to look over at Jin, who was now looking at her until his attention turns to the vehicle. They then engage in a very sensual conversation, as Xiao bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through his hair and pulling at his hairline, Jin who now let out a groan of satisfaction before nibbling at her earlobe as he then whispers in her ear "Meet me at my place after the race so that I can show you some real action." She nodded at his offer, before Jin turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips, he pushed her closer to the car as the kiss deepened.

Xiao moaned in his mouth which was her body's response to the kiss, Jin then releases before saying to her "There's plenty where that came from" Xiao winks at him, replying "I'll see you later on then" She then turns around to face her car, which the hood was now down as she sat on it, crossing her legs and swinging them. Jin returned her wink before walking back over to his car where Kyo, as always had women crowding around him, even though he did notice when Jin kissed Xiaoyu. When Jin came close to him, Kyo then mumbled to him "Y'know Hworang is going to kill you right?" Jin then walked beside him placing his hands on the top of his car, looking down at Kyo and saying "He can try, but it won't happen." "Jin, you know that Hworang can tell when Xiao's been around another man...especially you." Kyo explains, still mumbling so that the ladies wouldn't hear. "So! What's your point Kyo?" Jin says to him "My point is you smartass, you're deadmeat! Because, Hworang is coming over and he doesn't seem happy."

Right on cue, Hworang appears on the other side of Kyo, who was now turned to face him. "Hey Hworang! Long time no see, kissed your girl lately?" Jin then slapped Kyo on the back of his head, in signaling to tell him to shut up. "Kazama!" Hworang called to him, "My car, your car, track now!" People around them cheered as they get to see some racing action, Jin nodded before saying "Alright, but don't act like a bitch when you lose." Hworang snickered before walking over to his car, he kissed Xiaoyu, who then looked disgusted afterwards; before starting up the engine of his Toyota Supra. Jin did the same, people who crowded his vehicle cheered and whistled before both cars left out to the starting line.

Once outside, Xiao got out of Hworang's car, walked between both cars before gliding a finger down the side of them. She stopped once she got to the redline that was spray painted on the street. "First one to cross this finish line wins! Place your bets now!" She says to them, Hworang held out a wad of cash that seemed to be worth about two thousand dollars between his fingers, and showed it to Jin before handing it to Xiao, who now looked over at Jin, who now held a wad that costed about four thousand dollars, but before he handed the money over to Xiao, he winked at her then gave her the money, she then places it in her pocket for safekeeping before walking back up to the redline.

She looked over at Hworang before pointing at his car asking him if he was ready, once he nodded she looked over at Jin who nodded in response. Xiao then winked at the both of them but was referring it to Jin especially, before she turned around with her back facing them as she clipped off her bra before sliding it through her shirt and held it up in the air, before bending over and saying "Go!" The sound of screeching tires and the smell of burning rubber as both Jin and Hworang took off. A crowd formed behind Xiao as she then quickly snapped her bra back on before looking off in the distance to see Jin and Hworang racing.

Right now, Jin had the lead with about two car lengths ahead of Hworang, Jin glanced up at his rear view mirror to see Hworang behind him, he laughed slightly at the sight of it while he shifted gears, glancing at his gauge to see that he was going 110mph, "C'mon Hworang, keep up!" Jin said before he snickered. Hworang, who was now behind Jin simply said to himself "Don't get too cocky Kazama, I'm headed for ya!" Hworang then shifted in his gear, that caused the car to speed up his screeching tires were heard and caught Jin's attention when he saw Hworang inching up on him "Don't even think about it Hworang, I'm way ahead of you." Jin said as he did the same, with Hworang on his tail, he saw Hworang trying to swurve around him, Jin mocked his movements by moving the same time he did, Hworang then sped up slightly bumping against Jin, Jin's ears heard the sound of his car coming in contact with his, it made his ears hurt from anger. "You son of a bitch, you'll pay for that." Jin then shifted again before shifting downwards to make a sharp left turn, he came on the inside apex of the corner while Hworang came on the outside, around Jin's car where he was now in front of Jin.

"Dammit!" Jin cursed from anger, Hworang on the other hand was laughing from seeing Jin's reaction, Jin smirked while saying "Laugh it up while you can, that lead won't last for long." They then came across traffic jam, Jin noticed it before Hworang did as he drifted in and out of traffic, just by barely coming in contact with a pedestrian vehicle. "Haha, rookie...Now watch as a REAL racer does his job." Jin says as he then shifts up to speed up as he weaves in and out of traffic and heading up a highway that would lead him to beat Hworang. While on the highway, Jin looked to his sideview mirror to project where Hworang was, just at the right moment, Jin let off the exit and landed just mere inches in front of Hworang before pressing the gas pedal to the floor and flying off.

Hworang grabbed a tighter grip around his steering wheel as he gritted his teeth. Before long, Jin could see the finish line it made him smirk as he saw Xiao in the distance. Hworang was inching up on Jin, but Jin noticed and cut in front of Hworang which caused him to slam on his brakes because he panic. Jin could taste victory as his car passed the finish line, once his car stopped a crowd began to form around it, as they cheered for Jin as he got out of the car, he laughed from excitement and from the adrenaline rush he had.

Xiaoyu then walked over to him and handed him his money, but not only his money but her number was stuffed under it, she winked at him before saying "I'll see you later" She then walked over to her car, started the engine and drove off, she didn't want to drive with Hworang because she felt embarassed by his action and poor racing tonight. Kyo then appeared from the crowd into the vecinity of Jin before patting him on the shoulder and saying "Congrats dude, you just kicked Hworang's ass! Way to go man!" "Thanks Kyo." Jin said to him before he looked out in the distance to see Xiao's car leaving in the distance.

Once he got his money, he gestured Kyo to come on so that he can drop him off at his house and Jin could have his apartment to himself and soon Xiao. Once Jin got home, he walked over to his room and walked to his closet where he had a black bag filled with money, he dropped his earnings into the bag before zipping it up and putting it in the back of his closet. He then takes off his shoes and his shirt, now leaving his upper half of his body bare as he then layed on his bed looking up at the ceiling becoming captivated by his thoughts, but they were soon short lived when the sound of the doorbell caught his attention. He got up and walked over to the door, not asking who it was because he already knew it was Xiao.

When he opened the door, he found Xiaoyu wearing red lingerie covered by a tannish color trench coat, she smirked sensually at him before saying "I told you I'll see you later right?" Pleased, Jin then said to her as his eyes roamed around her figure, as he then bit his bottom lip before his hazel gaze looked into her eyes "Well, you go by your word then. Does Hworang know you're here?" She bit her bottom lip before shaking her head 'No'

Before long, Jin then kissed her hard but tenderly as he gently pulled Xiao inside his apartment as she then closed the door behind her. Jin then pins Xiao against a nearby wall and began to kiss her passionately, her mouth allowed his tongue to have access as their tongues dance and play as Jin grabbed her leg and pushed his frame closer to her's to deepen it. Her arm wraps around his neck as she moaned in his mouth from the passionate kiss. He then grabs her other leg as both of her legs are now wrapped around his back as he lifts her up and brings her to his couch and gently puts her down as he then kisses her neck to her collarbone down to the crease of her cleavage. He tasted her warm and lucious skin that was now covered up in goosebumps from early arousal.

He then clipped off her bra and then threw it in the distance, there before him were Xiao's perky and firm breasts. He didn't waste any time as he to suck on her erect pink nipple as he grabbed unto the other one, squeezing it gently; earning a sharp moan from Xiao which encouraged Jin to go further. His tongue encircles around her nipple as he then bites it softly, enough with grabbing the other breast, his hand then glides down her abs, down to her vaginal area where his fingers were met with the wet sensation between her panties. His fingers then massage against the material making Xiaoyu move a little in feeling a shock of pleasure as she bit down on her bottom lip.

When she moved, Jin sensed that she was enjoying it, but he wanted to take it a step further and with her moaning it was making him very horny and he showed it when he then slid his hand down into her moist panties, and teased her womanhood by running his finger up and down the outer walls of it, earning yet another moan from Xiao whose face was now blushing, seeing this, Jin then pushed his finger inside of her, feeling the warm and wet embrace of her inner walls as he begins to move it in a slow pace to get her use to it. He then kisses her neck softly as he continues to finger her thrusting deep and slowly before speeding up the pace, as his finger moved in and out before adding another one inside of her. His fingers now met the wetness from her increasing arousal, when her moans got louder Jin sensed she was about to cum soon, just before she hit that point he exited her, leaving her panting and gasping for air.

Looking into her eyes, Jin let out a smirk before gliding his now wet fingers down her mid section creating a glistening aura, he then said to her "You like it rough you bad girl, well, I'm going to grant your wish." He then sits up as his frame was now between Xiao's legs as he begins to unbuckle his pants, smirking at Xiao as he does so. He was going to give her what she wanted, and what he wanted as well. By now, both Jin and Xiao were fully aroused, as he layed between her legs as he kissed her neck tenderly, before sucking on it creating a red mark on her skin as he then looked at her before he then kissed her lips which signaled that he was about to enter her, but he didn't...instead he teased her, feeling Xiao tense up from pleasure he looked up at her, enjoying the sight of seeing her reaction, she then said to him while panting "Jin...don't tease me, I want you so much right now." Pleased by her plea, Jin then said to her in a sensual tone "How deep do you want me to go?"

Xiao smirked before biting her lower lip and saying "I'll let you know..." Sensing that Xiao was teasing him, Jin then thrusted deep inside of her, she moaned loudly as her nails dug deep into the material of the couch from the feeling of him crowding every waking inch of her and she loved it. He then leaned into her before saying to her "Is that how deep you wanted it?" She then moved her finger left and right before saying "Nope, a little deeper." Jin smirked before saying "Your wish is my command Xiao." He thrusted a little deeper inside of her, she moaned again from the feeling of him touching her G-spot. Jin now knew what spot to hit as he began to thrust unto it, ramming it as he held her legs over his shoulder. She screamed his name in pleasure, which only encouraged him to then change position as they traded places, Xiao was now on top of him, as she was now panting from immense pleasure.

She then bit down on her bottom lip as she began to work her hips back and forth against him, moaning as she did so. Her cheeks began to turn red as she grinded faster against him, Jin then thrusted his hips deep inside of her as she grinded against him before his hands then grabbed unto her breasts as he squeezes them, earning yet another moan from Xiao. Both of their bodies collided with each other before Jin sat up and pushed her body with his. Now, both of them sat up grinding and thrusting their bodies together, the sounds of moans and groans fill the room. "Ah! Jin, I think I'm about to cum!" Xiao suddenly moaned to him, Jin bit onto her neck before he groaned in pleasure before saying in a husky tone "Me too Xiao." With a couple of more thrust from Jin, Xiao came hard unto him; her muscles of her womanhood tightened around him as they pulsated and throbbed, She arched her back while Jin held her close to him. Before long, Jin came right after her; releasing his warm and sticky seed inside her.

Jin released from her wet canvas that was now spilling out the remnants of his warm substance. Xiao then kissed Jin passionately before they both fell unto the pillow which was laying directly under him. Her lips pressed against his hard as they made out for what it seemed to be hours, afterwards she suddenly stopped and looked into his eyes and said to him "I love you Jin." He laughed slightly before giving her short but sweet pecks to her lips pushing her back against the couch, when he stopped, he fingers were now entangled in the locks of her dark yet beautiful hair as he said to her "I love you too, beautiful." Xiao kissed him again, before she snuggled against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him and rested his head on the crook of her neck as she slept comfortably in his grip. Jin felt his eyelids become heavy from exhaustion and fatigue and before he knew it he was sleep as well in the warm embrace of his lover.

* * *

_**A/N: **Whoo hoo! Finally! I have that chapter down, wow! Have you seen how long this is? When's the last time you saw Kamikazi write a chapter this long? Eh, it's worth it! Remember the usual! Read and Rate and expect an Update! Heyyy that rhymes! XD! 'Til next time my fellow readers! Peace and Love- Kamikazi 15!_


End file.
